The Surgery Branch is vigorously involved in the assessment of the efficacy of total parenteral nutrition as a means of nutritional support of the cancer-bearing host. These studies utilize methodologies employing stable isotopes and labeled substrates to examine glucose and amino acid metabolism. Animal models are utilized for examination of gluconeogenesis and glucose kinetics. Particular efforts are directed at examining methods of host preservation and metabolic cost of antineoplastic therapy. Continued effort is being made in the elucidation of function of fresh and cryopreserved parathyroid and other endocrine tissues.